Communication links are in use for a variety of purposes and may take many forms. One popular type of communication link is a shared communication link, through which a plurality of data sources communicate. Shared links have limited bandwidth and, therefore, there are cases where it is desirable to control the amount of data transmitted by one or more of the data sources over the shared communication link.